Tú no
by Deih
Summary: No, por favor, tú no. No te vayas, ¡No lo hagas!


**Nota:** No lo sé...la muerte de Gwen me pareció sublime y no...pude resistirme a escribir de ello. Está ambientado en esa escena justamente. Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj corrieron con rapidez y las ruedas de metal comenzaron a desmoronarse, haciendo que la Torre temblara por dentro. Harry terminó estampado contra la pared, siendo golpeado por el mecanismo de lo que, antes, fue el Big Ben.

El tiempo se detuvo, el grito de Gwen le paró el corazón. Como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, extendió su brazo y lanzó su telaraña, en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a la mujer de su vida. Esa que entreabría sus labios, abría sus párpados a más no poder y le observaba con la mirada vidriosa. Aquella que caía al vacío, la misma que estaba a segundos de perder la vida frente a sus ojos. Y él, él era el causante. Una vez más perdía a una persona valiosa, y no cualquiera, era la chica que gobernaba en su corazón.

Aún cayendo, aún perdiendo poco a poco el aire, se veía hermosa. Sus rubios cabellos moviéndose hacia delante debido a la gravedad, sus labios rojizos, temblorosos; y aquella belleza sublime que la acompañaba en cada una de sus acciones.

Algo dentro de él se rompió. Algo dentro suyo dejó de funcionar.

La telaraña se adhirió al estómago de Gwen, a segundos de tocar el duro suelo; sin embargo, el impacto fue tal, que su cabeza terminó golpeando con fuerza el mismo, provocando un sonido seco que retumbó junto a las piezas de aquel reloj.

Las manecillas se detuvieron. Al igual que su corazón.

Peter afianzó la telaraña al hierro resistente y se dejó caer, aterrizando con precisión a un lado de Gwen. Sus pasos dudosos, sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar de manera correcta. Casi por inercia, casi por instinto, se quitó la máscara, observando incrédulo. No quería creer lo que había sucedido, no quería pensar que había pasado en verdad.

El frágil cuerpo de Stacy se encontraba suspendido, con sus brazos hacia atrás, colgando al igual que sus piernas flexionadas. Todo sonido dejó de existir, todo pensamiento dejó de funcionar.

 ** _—Oye…_**

Acortó la distancia, la tomó entre sus brazos y quitó la red que tanto estorbaba. Poco a poco, se dejó caer; su mirada sin despegarse del rostro ajeno, sin dejar de ver aquellos párpados cerrados, guardando los ojos color cielo que tanto amaba.

 **— _Gwen…oye…_**

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sus orbes a aguarse. El cuerpo ajeno se encontraba inerte, sin movimiento, sin..pulso.

 **— _Respira…oye, Gwen…_**

Pero no importaba cuántas veces la llamara, porque ella no abría sus párpados. No importaba cuántas veces insistiera, porque ya no sentía su respiración.

No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, porque ella…no volvería a sonreírle con el corazón.

 **— _Estarás bien…_**

Y no pudo evitarlo. Sollozó; sollozó porque dolía como los mil demonios. Porque sabía que ahora estaría solo y que no encontraría a nadie tan perfecta como ella en toda su vida. Porque sabía que no se enamoraría así otra vez.

Gwen Stacy siempre estaría en su mente y en su corazón. Nunca nadie lograría entrar allí tal y como ella lo logró.

 _— **No te vayas…no te vayas…¡Que no te vayas!**_

Y lo repitió una y otra vez, temblando entre espasmos de dolor. Acarició su rostro, sus cabellos. Negándose a perderla, a vivir una vida sin ella.

 ** _—Quédate…quédate…_**

No podía hacer más que pedirle aquello, no podía hacer más que agonizar. Un hilillo de sangre bajó por la fina nariz de Gwen; y supo…que ya nada podría hacer.

 ** _—Gwen… ¡GWEN! …¡No por favor! ¡Por favor!_**

Rogó. Rogó entre gritos agónicos que se quedara, que no se fuera. Aún no era tiempo, no para ella. Quería ver su sonrisa una vez más, quería escuchar su voz, sus bromas. Quería sacarle más fotos, hacer un altar sólo para verla feliz.

 ** _—No puedo hacerlo sin ti…_**

Enterró su rostro en su cuello, la opresión en su pecho era demasiada para él. Por más que lo pidiera sabía que no escucharía su voz, por más que rogara sabía que ella no iba a revivir. Y el dolor era tan desgarrador, la tristeza tan asfixiante. Simplemente no lo soportaba, no quería pensar más, no quería vivir. No así, no sin su presencia.

Se aferró a su cuerpo como un niño, la estrechó contra él sin querer soltarla. La abrazó porque sabía que era la última vez. La abrazó porque perdía su calidez, porque nunca más sentiría su perfume, ni tampoco su suave piel.

Y se quedó allí, ahogándose en su propio dolor. Porque a pesar de que se repitió hasta el cansancio que la protegería, porque a pesar de que había dicho de manera firme **tú no** …

Se había escapado de sus brazos, y el soplo de la vida desapareció.


End file.
